Unexpected
by Kaiseress
Summary: Emma finds something out about the Truesdale brothers that her boyfriend neglected to tell her when she follows Syrus on an unexpected trip. ZanexOC, slight ChazzxOC
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I keep coming out with a lot of random stuff, don't I? Don't hurt me, I have writer's block on everything else and this idea just kinda popped into my head. It shall be weird.

Unexpected

Summary: Emma finds something out about the Truesdale brothers that her boyfriend neglected to inform her of when she follows Syrus on an unexpected trip.

Pairings: ZanexOC, slight ChazzxOC

Warning: slight AU, possible OOC, doesn't follow any specific plot. At all. I'm telling you now.

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I don't quite know _why_ I was hanging out with Syrus; I was an Obelisk, he a Slifer, and though rank didn't matter to me, I didn't really know the little blunette very well. All I knew was that he was Kaiser's little brother and that he lacked the elder Truesdale's confidence and skill. Whatever, the point is that I was hanging around the Slifer dorm at about eleven at night, chatting with Syrus. Don't ask why. On with the actual plot, shall we?

So Sy was talking about how he kept getting stage fright with Zane in the stands, and then suddenly he looked at his watch and jumped up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have to get somewhere," he said evasively, glancing at the watch again nervously.

"I'm coming with," I said. Syrus started to protest, but decided against it; only Zane could force me to do _anything_ I didn't want to. I followed Sy to the harbor. "Why are we…oh," I realized, staring at the medium-sized yacht-type boat. "Where are we going? And does Zane know about this?"

"You'll see," the cyan-haired boy said. A familiar voice sounded from an upper deck of the boat.

"Syrus! What took you?" Zane called.

"Emma followed me!" Sy explained. My boyfriend looked down at me, surprised.

"Well, come on up, I suppose," he said. A ladder dropped down, and Syrus started climbing up. I followed, intrigued. I was halfway up the ladder when I noticed my friends Daphne, Holly and Alicia.

"Oh jeez," I heard Zane mutter. "Fine, fine, come on."

My jaw dropped when I got onto the deck. Zane was wearing black. Weird enough as it was, but he was wearing black jeans with _chains_ and a black t-shirt reading _Deadly Sins_. I was confused.

"Uhh…Zane?"

"Holy shit, what are you _wearing_?" Holly demanded. "Awesome!"

"Sy didn't tell you? Weird. Hey Syrus, go get changed, will you?" Zane said.

"Right," Sy agreed, dashing off.

"Seriously Zane, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, sorry I hadn't told you, but I didn't want to interfere with your sleep," he began.

"You do that plenty," I muttered, thinking of the previous night.

"Whatever; not all the time. Anyway, allow me to introduce the Deadly Sins." Three guys, including, to my and especially Daphne's shock, Chazz, waved once, then returned to whatever they were doing.

"Chazz? What the hell?" Daphne asked, gaping at her boyfriend.

"He's not going to answer to that," Zane said. "Here, the only thing he responds to is Greed. See, the band—"

"Band?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, band; let me talk. It was originally going to be Seven Deadly Sins, but seeing as we have only five people…well, you get the point." He pointed to a guy with long black hair. "That's Sloth; doesn't really fit him, but hey, he doesn't complain." The one with shoulder-length dyed-red hair was next. "Wrath. Now _there's_ a guy whose name fits. Sy's Envy."

"And you?" I asked. "Let me guess; Pride?" He half-smiled.

"Got it in one. I didn't even choose that one; as soon as I suggested the theme, they insisted that's who I am."

"They've got it right; they know you pretty damn well if they've seen your cocky side. Anyway, what do you guys play? Judging by what you're wearing, I'm tempted to say metal. And since when do _you_ play anything?" I inquired.

"Again, got it in one, and there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"You're joking." He gave me that look, the "I am Zane Truesdale; I have never made a joke in my life" look. "Still," I said, "metal? Shit, that's a bit unexpected from you. So what do you play yourself?"

"He's lead," Wrath informed me in a mild British accent. "I'm backup guitar and singer, Greed over there plays bass, Sloth's got drums, and Little Blue—sorry, Envy—has keyboard. Don't go expecting Pride here—" he jerked his head toward Zane, "to be talkative. He's a quiet one; a lot of people think he's a goddamn mute until we start."

"Wrath, you idiot, she's my girlfriend, don't you think she knows that?" Zane asked irritably.

"She didn't know about this whole thing now did she?" the shorter man challenged.

"Chill, Wrath, you know Pride infuriates you, so why do you bother?" Sloth asked rationally. I was clear to me that Sloth was the one who yelled, "break it up" when things got out of hand. It was also clear that Zane let his little-known temper get the better of him more easily when with this group.

Syrus ran back on deck, and I nearly burst out laughing. Sy wearing metal-band-type clothes was just beyond weird. Still, I had to admit that it didn't look too bad; more just surprising and unusual. Zane definitely looked a million times better, but it _was_ Zane and I was a bit biased. I was bound to think my boyfriend looked better than his little brother did.

"Hey, Sloth, why haven't we left yet?" the younger Truesdale asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, my bad," the black-haired teen said. He rushed up to the front of the boat.

"He's the only one with a license," Zane explained to me.

"No offense, but you sure don't look like you care that much about legality," I accused playfully. Zane ruffled my hair.

"Touché. I suppose I meant that he's the only one who _can_ drive this thing. I sure can't, and Wrath has sea-rage even if there's no traffic, not to mention that he just plain can't drive it, you should never trust Greed with any kind of crashable and pricey object, and as for Envy, just no, okay, no."

"Do you forget their real names when you're on this thing?" I demanded.

"No, it's just a good idea to get into the habit _before _we get to the concert or else we mess up. No one knows us by any names but Pride, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, and Envy. I know, bit weird, but it's a better idea for them _not_ to know who we are; at least not Syrus and I. Let's just say I get enough unwanted publicity as it is."

End Chapter

Yeah, I told you it was going to be random and strange. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but hey, that didn't work, so see you next time. Review please or Daphne will eat you and Holly my fellow vampire will strike and be annoyed in many ways and Alicia will…well she'll talk you to death or scream you into submission. Review, dammit, and I shall not sic my insane friends on you!


	2. The Concert

Okay, back! Thanx 4 reviewing!

**WhiteLadyDragon:** yeah, weird huh? You see what my brain does when I let it do its own thing?

**Zanes Lover:** yes, it is very random; I think I got it from a dream or something, or maybe because I'm going to see Three Days Grace in concert! Here's what you asked for!

Chapter 2

Holly was talking to Wrath, Daphne was trying to get Chazz to answer to his real name, and Alicia was nowhere to be seen, presumably at the stern with Sloth, as there was no other place she could be.

"Your friend's fighting a losing battle, Emma," Zane remarked.

"Which one?"

"All of them now I think if it, but I meant Daphne. Greed is determined to completely ignore anyone who calls him Chazz between now and when we get back from the concert."

"Nice," I said. "Daphne's stubborn though; let's see who wins. By the way, I meant to ask, what are you playing tonight? Anything I've heard?"

"Definitely. This concert is kind of a tribute thing. A few different bands like ours are playing a few songs each by better-known bands. Who knows, maybe we'll do something of our own."

"Who writes your songs?" I asked.

"Me; who else?"

"Wow, nice. So whose songs are you playing tonight?"

"A couple different bands. I suggested The Last Sunrise—"

"Aiden. That I know, _Pride_; I have the CD."

"I know; we fell asleep listening to aforementioned CD. Bit odd that anyone can fall asleep to that, but whatever. Anyway, Sloth wanted to use Animal I Have Become—Three Days Grace, as I know you know. And Wrath said Die Romantic, oddly enough for him. So that's it, basically, unless someone asks us to play one of our own songs for them."

"Interesting. Some of my favorite songs, too. Can't wait to see you guys play. I didn't know you could sing." Zane shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't. It's not exactly widely known. Aside from the band itself, you guys are the first to figure it out. Don't try to make Chazz sing though; it's frightening," he remarked.

"Is it really?"

"Very much so," Zane confirmed. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip to the mainland. Daphne finally made Chazz respond to his name by calling him by that of his brother Jagger.

"Jagger? _Jagger?!_ It's Chazz, dammit, _Chazz!!!_ I mean Greed…dammit!" he yelled in frustration. Zane smirked.

"Nice. That's a definite weak spot for him."

"We're here, guys!" Sloth yelled. Everyone filed off the boat.

"Alright, listen Emma, if I have to call you during the concert, it's Lust, okay?" Zane asked.

"Lust?"

"Do you prefer Gluttony? Because that's the only other option."

"No," I muttered. "Lust's fine, Pride."

"Good. Oh, and don't call me Zane while we're here, okay? Keep using Pride, got it?"

"Yes. I have to admit I kind of like it. It fits you," I said. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Does it now?" he asked teasingly.

"NFS (1), lover. You know it as well as I do," I reminded him.

"Again, touché. Come on; can't be late for our own concert. That would be really bad."

"And again, NFS."

Wrath was checking his guitar, Sloth setting up his drum set, and Syrus—excuse me, _Envy_, was putting up a keyboard. _Greed_ was lounging in a director's chair.

"Hey, Pride, what took you?" Sloth asked.

"Not much, no problems, at least. You guys ready to deafen someone?"

"Completely," Wrath replied. "Wait, what are we playing first?"

"Animal I Have Become makes the most sense. No screaming, so it won't kill anyone's voice," Zane said logically.

"We going to try Battlefield?" Sloth inquired.

"If we have time. I think we've got it down, just that we might not have time during this thing."

"Battlefield?" I asked.

"One of our songs," Zane told me. "It's kind of new though, so I was a little hesitant about using it. Greed was having a little trouble with the bass."

"I was not!" Chazz said suddenly, annoyed.

"Yes you were, it was driving you crazy, but you got it eventually. We'll play it if we don't run out of time, got it?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

"_And now, perhaps the best known of the bands we have here tonight, put your hands together for Deadly Sins!_" an announcer's voice said over the intercom.

"Alright guys, this is it. Let's go," Zane instructed. "Em, you can go out front if you want; I'll vouch if anyone says otherwise." I nodded and slipped outside with Alicia, Holly and Daphne.

"Wrath's hot," Holly said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Wrath's hot. And he's funny too, unless you piss him off, of course." I looked at the red-haired guitarist. I guessed he could be classified as hot, but on the whole I preferred my own boyfriend.

"I don't know; I kinda like Sloth," Alicia said. I stared at her. "What? He's cute."

"I don't know you people," I muttered. "You just met them."

"You practically made out with Zane on your first date, remember?" Daphne reminded me. I blushed slightly.

"Kinda reminds me of your first date with your beloved Chazzy-chan, Daph," I retorted. She elbowed me. Hard.

"Not the point, _Lust_," she countered.

"Ouch," I complained, rubbing my arm.

"Shh, starting," Holly alerted us.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried, _

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare, _

_I can't escape this hell._

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_Okay_, I thought. _I am officially the luckiest girl alive. He is smart, he is incredible in so many ways, and now I find out that he's one of the best singers I've heard. Jeez, is there _anything_ this guy can't do? Wtf, seriously?_

I watched, mesmerized. Holly and Daphne screamed like the crazy people they were; Alicia screamed _worse_. It was actually possible, to my amazement. I barely realized it when Zane stepped down from the stage and grabbed my hand, bringing me forward.

"Zane, are you _drunk_?" I demanded, wondering what he was thinking.

"Pride, remember? And no, I just wondered what the reaction would be if I did this," he said, pulling me into a deep kiss. I could hear wolf-whistles and screams through the entire building, some from happy guys whose girlfriends might now pay more attention to them than to the mystery that was Pride. The others were dismayed screams from jealous fangirls; I'd heard plenty of those from people who knew my lover as Zane Truesdale or Kaiser.

"You _are_ drunk," I said breathlessly as his lips left mine for a second.

"Who knows?" he asked with a cocky grin. "No, I'm really not, but whatever you say, love."

"Alright, _Pride_, who gave _you_…whatever you're on?"

"Seriously, I'm not on anything," he said, perfectly controlled again. "I just felt like doing that."

"In public? That? You?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like anyone knows it's me down here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw similar actions taking place between certain friends of mine and assorted band members. In other words, Daphne and Chazz had decided that it was time to take Zane's example. Holly had apparently decided to try kissing a certain red-haired guitarist who had wholeheartedly responded. Actually, both of my previously single friends now appeared to be otherwise, as Alicia was currently making out with the black-haired drummer.

"Jeez," I said.

"Yeah," Zane agreed. "Shall we?" He pointed toward a waiting limo.

"Definitely. But first—" I grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him down to my height to kiss him again. "Kay, let's go!"

"I swear, you are completely insane. Why do I love you again?"

"Hey, your choice to go out with me, Pride. And you've said before, me being insane is just dependent on how you see it. You decide how you see me. Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zane said tiredly, but giving me his crooked half-version of a smile. The reason he never showed it to anyone but me: I swear, if fangirls ever _saw_ that smile, half the fangirl population would die of heart failure (not that that was a bad thing…my god, they were insane). If they knew what it _meant_, I would never be able to leave the dorm again without being the subject of attempted murder. Only I knew, and I was the only one who should.

"Hey, bro, wait for us!" Syrus cried, running over and trying to escape his own little mob of girls—complete with CHIBI LOVE sign—who were trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Catch up!" Chazz, Wrath, and Sloth, along with my friends, ran over and piled into the limousine.

"Nice ride," Daphne commented. The driver grinned.

By the time we got back to Academy Island, it was near three-thirty. Wrath and Sloth departed to wherever they lived, but not before exchanging phone numbers and emails with Holly and Alicia.

"PyroGuitarist873. Cool," Holly said in response to Wrath's. "Well, I'm done for the night. See you in Alchemy, guys." She yawned. The others followed soon after.

"So Zane…" I began. He knew what I meant; the smile meant one thing and one thing only.

"Yeah, come on," he said, "but you had better actually sleep."

"Oh fine."

End 

I know it was weird and random; just review please. This is the first non one-shot I've actually finished on this site. YAY ME AND MY ACCURSED LAZY ASS WHICH KEEPS ME FROM WRITING NEW STUFF FOR BROKEN DOWN!!! Oh, and just FYI, NFS means no fucking shit. Basically no kidding. Thought it up at school while in Algebra learning obvious and very obnoxious shit. Algebra is evil.

KAIZA AI!!!


End file.
